The Sergeant and the Carpenter
by AngelofAperture
Summary: Felix had never been in love before! He thought he should try his hand at this whole relationship thing. Taking Felix and Sgt. Calhoun through the ups and downs of their relationship and how it almost didn't last...
1. Lovesickness

CHAPTER 1

Lovesickness

"Alright, alright! Get goin'! Hurry up!" Sgt. Calhoun ordered Ralph and Felix. They had just gotten back from saving Sugar Rush and the arcade was going to open in a few minutes. "You gotta show the owner of this place your game isn't busted!" Ralph and Felix quickly rushed out of the shuttle. Felix turned back and looked at Sgt. Calhoun who then looked over at him, but swiftly looked away.

"Excuse me, Sgt. Calhoun," Felix timidly but cheerfully said.

"What? Make it quick!" Calhoun was anxious to get back to her game.

"Oh, yes! Sorry! Um…when can I see you again?" he asked then gave a big toothy grin. Paired with his wide hopeful eyes, Calhoun couldn't help but to smile.

"Soon," she replied. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Felix's face went pink and his eyes grew wider. "By the way, you can call me by my first name, Tamora. If you'd like. Seeing, how, you know…" Felix smiled and gleefully nodded. He stepped back as the shuttle flew swiftly out of their game. Felix gave a blissful sigh as he put his hand over the exact spot Calhoun kissed.

"Hey! Felix!" Ralph called out from the distance. "Come on! The arcade's opening!" Felix shook his head and scurried off the apartments. The Nicelanders were overjoyed to see them both. When Mr. Litwak removed the Out of Order sign from the arcade cabinet, he was thrilled to see Ralph back and the game working perfectly. It needed no repairs and their game remained in the arcade. Which was a huge relief to all its inhabitants.

Felix promised the Nicelanders that him and Ralph would tell them all about the whole ordeal after gaming hours. The whole day, Felix was conflicted about whether he should tell the Nicleanders about how he felt about Calhoun or not. He really wanted to, but he didn't want them getting excited or worked up over something he wasn't 100% sure about yet. He was sure of how passionate he felt about her, but unsure of how it would play out. Was it just a brief crush? Or would it really last?

Finally, after hours came and the Nicelanders were all gathered in the penthouse where Felix and Ralph were telling them all about what happened. It got to the point where Felix was describing his experience in Hero's Duty that everyone began to become a bit giggly. "Okay, so then I went looking for Ralph in Hero's Duty," Felix began. "I almost got my head blown to smithereens! But when that misunderstanding got cleared up, I met Sgt. Calhoun, who Ralph mentioned earlier."

"Not very ladylike," Ralph joked.

"Yeah, she sounds like a brute!" Gene commented. Felix's mouth dropped to a frown.

"She's really quite a _lovely_ lady," Felix defended. "I mean, sure, she's, you know, tough. But I think she's _magnificent_!"

"You think so?" Ralph chuckled. "I mean, you spent more time with her than I did."

"And once you get to know her, she's great!" Felix said. "Not to mention how wonderfully determined and wonderful and gorgeous as all get out she is!" He then realized he was getting a bit _too_ giddy talking about Calhoun. "Ahem…I mean, she's, uh, very nice looking…for a modern game. You know? Modern games aren't that great…even if they do have _amazing_ graphics and are in glorious high definition." He whispered that last part to himself. He noticed a few of the lady Nicelanders smirking a bit. Felix would've been lying if he said he wasn't completely and utterly embarrassed.

A little later, after they told the Nicelanders the whole story, Ralph had left to go check up on Vanellope while Felix stayed with the Nicelanders. The problem was that Felix wasn't talking to the group much. He was staring out into the perpetual black that was the sky of his game. He found it kind of a strangely beautiful thing to be in a world where the stars were always out. "Felix…" said Mary, abruptly interrupting his spacing out. Felix shook his head and looked back over at Mary.

"Oh, I apologize, Mary!" Felix said. "I was thinking about someone —_something._"

"What were you thinking about?" Mary asked.

"Oh, it', um… Don't worry, it's nothing bad! Just a bit puzzling. I don't want to say anything until I'm sure about it. Alright?"

"Well, if you're sure, Felix," Mary said, patting him on his back. "Felix, quick question, do you know what Ralph favorite flavor of pie is?"

"He's always struck me as really likin' cherry – Wait, why?"

"Oh, we were going to make him a pie! Just as an apology for the way we acted before."

A smile spread across Felix's face. "Cherry! Definitely cherry!" he told her, delighted with their kindness. Felix mingled with the Nicelanders a bit after that, but his head was still full of dueling thoughts and conflicting emotions. The others did notice that Felix was a bit more spacey than normal, but just assumed it was because of what he had been through. They were partially right.

When Felix went back to his apartment for the night, he just lied down on his couch and stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Amidst his thoughts, he began to smile slightly. He was thinking about what he had been through the past day and a half. The ones that stood out the most were when he and Calhoun escaped the Nesquik sand and when Calhoun actually kissed him. That thought sent his heart aflutter! Felix eventually fell asleep right there on the sofa, still wearing his work clothes.

The next morning before the arcade opened, Felix went downstairs and stood outside. He once again got lost in thought and was staring blankly out into the arcade when Ralph walked up and found him. "Mornin' Felix!" Ralph called out. Felix jumped a little.

"Oh, good mornin', Ralph," he greeted back. Ralph noticed he wasn't his normally peppy self.

"Felix, you been okay?" Ralph asked. "You seem like you have something on your mind.

Felix couldn't stand it anymore. He had to let someone know, and he knew he could trust Ralph. Felix gulped and rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "Ralph, can you keep a secret? For me?"

"Sure, I can!" Ralph agreed.

"Well, you see, I…I sort of have a _thing_ for Sgt. Calhoun."

"No kiddin'," Ralph sarcastically said. "That's your big secret?"

"What? But I never told you!" Felix was a bit troubled by how transparent his infatuation with Calhoun was. He wondered if it was so obvious to others.

"Well, yeah, just the way you were talking about her made it pretty apparent. Is that what's bothering you? Isn't that something someone would be happy about?"

Felix let out a sigh and glanced up at Ralph. "Yes, normally. And I was for a while. I mean, she's the most beautiful woman I ever did see and she gives me some fierce honey glows!"

"Gives you some what now?"

"Never mind," said Felix. "My point is that…what if she doesn't want me? Ralph, I've never felt like this before in my life! I'm not sure how to handle it or talk to her about it. I'm so confused!"

"Well, Felix, does…Calhoun like you back?" Ralph asked. Felix really thought about that for a moment.

"I think so," Felix replied, a bit hopeful. "It's a bit hard to tell right now."

"Any hints maybe?"

Felix let out a little chuckle as he did think of one thing. "I mean, well, she _did _kiss me."

"No way!" Ralph exclaimed in a cheerful disbelief. Felix laughed, but was a little embarrassed.

"Well, yeah! It was pretty wonderful…" he said dreamily. "I did sort of kiss her first though."

"Oh, you dog you!" Ralph joked. They shared a laugh together. "But seriously, you don't think that's a big enough hint? Come on, Felix. You can at least say you tried."

"You're right, Ralph! I'll never know unless I try!" Felix mustered up determined smile.

"Yeah! There you go! So why not ask her out on a date or something tonight?"

"Ralph!" Felix could not believe how blasé Ralph seemed about this. "Tamora Calhoun is not a lady you just go up to and ask out on a date. I wouldn't even know where to take her."

Ralph thought for a moment. "I guess there's nowhere in the arcade that's really ideal for anything too romantic. Why don't you just invite her back here and, you know, just talk to her?"

"…Like, just out in the little garden we have behind the apartments?"

"Yeah! That sounds good!" Ralph patted Felix on the back. Felix was still very nervous and unsure of how he would approach this problem. Now he had to ask Calhoun out on a date. His thoughts, however, were cut short when a quarter entered a machine and they all had to take their places. It was a pretty normal day after that. Gamers would play and they would do their jobs. But in between games, Felix's mind would wander off to his ladylove.

After the arcade closed, Felix has never been so simultaneously happy and anxious. He was really wondering if he was going to get with the girl of his dreams or if he was about to receive the bitter taste of rejection. Felix knew that this might be a chance at true love and he was just going to have to try his hand at it.


	2. First Steps

CHAPTER 2

First Steps

After hours, before any of Nicelanders could say anything to hold him up, he hurried off to Game Central Station as quickly as he could. He quietly prayed to himself that Sgt. Calhoun would be there. He peeked out into the station and glanced around. He hurried up to the entrance to Hero's Duty and waited. And soon after, out of Hero's Duty came his object of his affections, Sgt. Calhoun. He smiled upon the sight of her. He tried very hard to hold back the honey glow that was threatening to take over.

"Hello, milady!" he sincerely greeted her. This got a smirk out of the normally stolid Sgt. Calhoun.

"Hey there, Fix-It," she said to him. "What are you doing here?"

Felix gulped and looked away out of nervousness. "I was just sort of wondering if you maybe possibly come back with me to my game. There's a lovely garden behind the apartment building. I was thinking we could, you know, go there and enjoy each other's company. You know, get to know each other better." Felix realized how awkward he must sound. He tried to clear it up a bit. "Because, as you probably know, I'm pretty fond of you! You know?" This certainly didn't help, especially mixed in with his nervous laugh in between a few words. Felix remade eye contact with her. To his surprise, she actually looked delight that he asked her that.

She giggled a bit and asked "Fix-It, are you asking me out on a date?" Felix's heart jumped.

"Well, I mean, not so much, I—Yes, ma'am, I am. What do you think?" Felix was holding his hands tightly together. His heart was racing as he anxiously awaited her answer.

"You know what? That actually sounds really relaxing," Calhoun said. "How 'bout this, I'm going to go change out of my armor, you stay here, and when I come back we'll head over to your game."

Felix gave a very delighted gasp. "You will go with me?! Oh, thank you!" Calhoun affectionately knocked Felix's hat over his eyes.

She was walking back to her game when she turned and said, "By the way, you may want to hit your face with that hammer of yours, it's bright red!" Felix put his hands over his honey glowing cheeks and realized how silly he must have looked in front of her.

"I was wondering why I suddenly got a hot flash." Felix muttered to himself. He waited eagerly for her to return. His heart was pounding. Felix was so nervous; he couldn't keep his mind straight. What if he wasn't ready? What if she ended up not liking him? He kept asking himself questions like this.

Calhoun walked out of her game wearing a black t-shirt and sweatpants. All of Felix's doubtful thoughts came to a halt upon seeing her. Felix had never seen her without the armor. He was sure that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen! "Okay, lets go," said Calhoun. Felix, unable to work up any words out of how stunned he was with her beauty, just nodded and led her to his game. They got on the trolley and then went to the big garden behind the apartments. Felix made sure no Nicelanders saw them, he wanted this night all to just him and Calhoun.

The garden was a lovely little area, but very secluded. Though this made it perfect for them. Felix and Calhoun sat down in the 8-Bit grass in the middle of a clearing among some very pretty pixilated trees. Calhoun could see how tense Felix was. She put his hand on his shoulder, which she thought would help, but it just made him tenser. He wasn't sure what display of affection he could or couldn't get away with. "Y-You're looking lovely tonight, Tamora," Felix complimented Calhoun, just as something to break the ice.

"Aw, thanks," said Calhoun. "You're looking…as _disgustingly _adorable as ever!" Felix chuckled at her compliment. "So, what made you want to ask me out tonight?" she asked, purely out of curiosity. "Not that I mind or anything!"

"Well… I couldn't get you out of my head!" Felix admitted. "All day I've been thinking of you and how absolutely wonderful you are! I mean, you're beautiful, smart, determined, and…oh, I just love that!" Calhoun laughed in her state of flattery. Felix smiled and began to feel more comfortable. He knew he was doing something right every time the normally jaded sergeant laughed.

"You know something, Fix-It?" she said to him. "You're the only one in this arcade who isn't scared around me. Everyone I've met think I'm like the most terrifying person they've ever met! But not you. When I met you, you calmed down almost immediately. It was a bit bizarre."

"I was just so blown away by how lovely you looked I forgot about the _firearm_ pointed at my face. And while I never feel scared around you, I do get a trifle nervous, I admit. Sometimes I'm still shocked that woman as beautiful as you exists."

"You are just a little flatterer!" Calhoun laughed. "But I do have to give you this, you're possibly the nicest person in this arcade." Felix smiled and turned his head to her.

"You really think that?"

"Yes! I don't think I've ever heard a negative word from you." It was certainly a good thing Calhoun didn't know about his little outburst in the Fungeon. Felix was happy to hear Calhoun's feelings about him. He rested his head on her shoulder as she looked up at the starry night sky. "Hey Fix-It," Calhoun softly said while staring into the sky.

"Yeah?" Felix said.

"I really like your game," she said. "It's the first time since my game was plugged in that I've been able to just relax and not have to worry about cybugs or combat or anything like that. Thanks for inviting me out here."

Felix took his head off her shoulder and looked at her with wide eyes. She didn't notice. She was still looking up at the sky. Felix leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She turned her head quickly to him in one swift motion. She didn't exactly give the reaction Felix was hoping for, she seemed a bit shocked but then smirked a little and gave a sort of 'did you really just do that?' laugh. Felix felt just a tad ashamed and regretted the action. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just thought, you know, since we…Never mind." Calhoun turned his face back to hers. She smiled very sweetly at him. She clearly did not mind his forwardness.

"Felix, can I ask you something?" said Calhoun. "Something personal."

"Anything!" Felix warmly said. She put her hand over his and looked into his eyes.

"Are you bothered by the fact that if things worked out before that I would be married?" Calhoun squeezed Felix's hand. Felix put his other hand on Calhoun's cheek.

"As long as you're not," said Felix. "I wouldn't want you to do anything that you're not comfortable with." Calhoun looked away from Felix. She had to think about this for a minute.

"We'll see," she finally responded. "But right now, let's just enjoy the moment. I'd rather regret doing it than regret_ not_ doing it." She pulled Felix forward and kissed him gently on the lips. It was short, she quickly pulled back, but Felix could feel the honey glows coming on as his heart began to race. It was at that moment he knew he did the right thing by asking her out that night.

When the night was over, Felix saw Calhoun off. He blissfully strolled back to the apartments. Once he returned he found Ralph waiting outside the door. "Ralph!" said Felix, surprised. "I thought you'd be back home by now."

"So, how'd it go?" Ralph said, lifting an eyebrow. Felix smiled and deeply inhaled, leading him to let out loving sigh.

"Oh, Ralph," Felix said. "Words cannot express how I feel about her. I mean, I love her to pieces!"

Ralph laughed and jokingly said, "I don't believe you! I'm not convinced! Ha. But seriously, that's great! …Isn't it?"

Felix put his hands over his heart and sighed. "It couldn't be better! I knew I had fallen for her before, but I had no idea how hard! Though it may not exactly work out how I may want it. She has a past, after all, and if she doesn't want to move forward with this, we'll at least have a mutual understanding."

"Well, that's good," said Ralph. "So are you feeling any better? Are you still nervous or confused or the like?

"No…not really. Granted, I'll always have that touch of nervousness, but I think I just really needed to talk to her. Just to clear my head of any doubts."

Ralph looked into his friend's shimmering, love-filled eyes and smiled. "That's good," he said. "I'm happy for ya, Felix."


	3. Moving On

CHAPTER 3

Moving On

The next day, after arcade hours, Felix headed out to Game Central Station. He eagerly awaited Calhoun to come out of Hero's Duty, but appeared very casual-like, as if he was just walking by. When he saw Calhoun, he was squealing with delight on the inside. "Hey, Felix!" Calhoun called to him. Felix couldn't keep how thrilled he was inside anymore. He gave the biggest, goofiest grin imaginable.

"How do ya do, Tamora?" he greeted her.

"Fine, now that you're here, Felix," she said in the friendliest tone Felix ever heard out of her.

"Hey…" Felix realized something. "I think that's the first time you've called me Felix and not 'Fix-It'."

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I?" asked Calhoun. "I'm letting you call me by my first name. Why shouldn't I do the same for you? Especially now that we're dating, am I right?" Felix's eyes widened with glee. He nodded in reply to her question, unable to think of anything say from how truly thrilled he was.

Felix shook his head and cleared his throat, trying not to appear as unabashedly smitten as he really was. "Would you like to come back to my game with me?" he asked, smiling brightly at her.

"I was planning on it anyway!" she replied. She grabbed his hand and they walked off to the game together.

They went up to Felix's apartment. Calhoun sat down on his couch, he got her a drink, and then joined her. This whole romance thing still so new to him. And as much as he just wanted to snuggle up with the lady of his dreams, he wasn't sure it's what _she_ wanted. "So, you're comfortable with all this?" Felix asked. "You know, with us…being together?"

"Yeah," Calhoun sighed. "It took me awhile, but I think I'm ready to put the past behind me and move on."

"Remember, Tamora," Felix said. "I don't want you doing anything you feel you're not ready for. Don't just for it for me. Believe me, I'm willing to wait." Calhoun looked up from her drink and over at Felix. The look on his face just melted her heart. His eyes were so wide and full of love that she could hardly stand it. She bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"No, I think I'm good," Calhoun told him. "I'm not with you just to be polite after all. It's not just how you feel…it's also how I feel." Calhoun looked at Felix as she put her hand to he heart. "I never thought I could feel like this again. I thought with my programming, that I was just hard-wired to be bitter and angry. I didn't know someone as nice as you existed and I think that's what I really needed to break my curse. …And if you tell anyone I'm getting all touchy-feely in here, you're dead, got that?"

Felix, with tears in his eyes after that heartfelt talk, happily agreed not to say a word. He scooted closer to her and then she wrapped her arm around him. Now, Felix didn't know much about romance or relationships, but he did know you're never supposed to say the L word too fast. But after what Calhoun said, he felt it was time for him to say it. No regrets. "Tamora, I just gotta say something…" he began. "I, um…" He sighed, smiled, and then looked her right in the eyes. "I love you!" he happily proclaimed, albeit nervously.

Felix saw Calhoun's eyes widen for a split second. She then replied, "I know!" While her tone was happy enough, that wasn't exactly the reply Felix was hoping for. He figured that while he was ready to say it, maybe Calhoun wasn't so ready. He took into account her past, and factored that in. He was sure that all she needed was a bit more warming up.

Throughout the next few weeks, Felix and Calhoun spent as much time as possible as together. They found they enjoyed each other's company and actually had a lot in common. Both of them were actually very surprised in how this was all turning out. Felix was still as infatuated as ever with her. She still made his heart race and gave him the honey glow in his cheeks. But he was really surprised that she decided to stay, especially because of how emotionally isolated she was for so long. Calhoun was just as surprised about that as Felix. She didn't expect herself to hold out for this long. And much to her surprise, she was starting to feel as smitten with him as he was with her. Naturally, it wasn't hard keeping her jaded persona on for the gamers, but after hours, she could step out of that character and be more happy, and all thanks to Felix. But part of Calhoun still felt uncomfortable with the idea of actually _showing_ these emotions to anyone.

* * *

**Author here! Short chapter, sorry 'bout that. I hope you're all not TOO attached to all this fluff, because next chapter things get serious. I WILL GIVE YOU FEELS.**


	4. An Interesting Proposition

CHAPTER 4

An Interesting Proposition

It was several months since Felix and Sgt. Calhoun met. A lot had changed. The Nicelanders were being nicer to Ralph, Ralph got the idea to let homeless characters like Q*Bert live in their game, but one thing that stayed the same was that Felix was just as smitten with Calhoun as ever. Felix had become so comfortable in his relationship with Calhoun. Sure, he still got butterflies when she approached him and some awful honey glows now and then, but he was happy with her. He found Calhoun was being more affectionate towards him, in public even! Felix found it hard to believe he went 30 years without feeling as wonderful as he did when he was with her. He just wanted this feeling and their relationship to go on forever.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Felix asked her, after walking her back to the entrance to Hero's Duty.

"Of course, sweetie!" she said. Felix just loved that she starting calling him things like 'honey' or 'sweetie' (his favorite was 'sweetums'). "Same time?"

"Same time!" Felix replied. "We can have dinner up in the penthouse." Calhoun gave him a goodbye kiss and headed back for her game. He still couldn't believe how happy she was with him. There was something he has been thinking about all day. Something he though he should bring up to his friends once he got up to the penthouse…

"I want to ask Tammy to marry me!" Felix confessed to the room full Nicelanders, Ralph, and Q*Bert. Everyone gasped in either genuine surprise or shock.

"Are you sure, Felix?" asked Ralph. "Isn't that kind of a big step?"

"Well, I think I'm ready for it!" Felix replied. "She's the most wonderful person I've ever met! We have a great relationship. We love each other, we can talk about anything, and we're comfortable with it… All of that. So, I just think it's time we made it official, don't you? Besides, I've actually heard a few people mistakenly refer to her as my wife!"

"I think it's a lovely idea!" Mary commented.

" !#$3$%" Q*Bert told him. (This roughly translated out to: "Love is a glorious thing to share. The mutual admiration between two people is the purest thing in this sometimes cold and unforgiving world. I am overjoyed that you were able to find that purity in you life." Unfortunately, nobody really caught it.)

"So, how are ya gonna do it?" Ralph asked Felix.

"Well, I was to going to bring her up to the penthouse," said Felix. "And make it as romantic as possible! And when the moment is right I ask her. She told me many times that she feels that same way about me as I do her. And if that's true, I know she'll say yes!"

"When are you planning on doing this?" asked Gene.

"Tomorrow night," replied Felix. All the lady Nicelanders squealed in delight from how adorably romantic this was. Felix was just as excited as them, if not more so. The idea of marriage had popped in and out of his head since they started dating. It wasn't until now he thought he was ready.

The next night, everyone helped to get the penthouse cleaned up. Felix dressed up in most formal thing he owned (in short, what he wore for the 30th anniversary party, sans the hat, and a suit jacket). "Okay, everyone! Clear out. She'll be here soon!" Felix told the Nicelanders, Q*Bert, and Ralph.

"Hey, good luck, buddy!" Ralph said as he was leaving.

"Yes, good luck!" said Mary.

" #=!?^&" Q*Bert said to him. (Rough translation: "I, as well, wish you luck on you romantic endeavors and wish you all the happiness in the world. Life can be fleeting and you never know what may come into it. I hope for you that it is the best.")

"Why thank you, Q*Bert!" said Felix, who caught maybe half of that (he needed to study up on his Q*Bertese again).

Finally, everyone was out of the penthouse. Felix was extraordinarily nervous, but this was something he knew he needed to do. A knock came at the door and sure enough it was his dynamite gal! "Tammy! Come in! Please," Felix greeted her sweetly. "You're lookin' _gorgeous _tonight!"

"Thanks! You clean up nice yourself," Calhoun replied. Calhoun was wearing a knee-length black velvet dress. Just because she was a solider didn't mean she couldn't make herself pretty every now and then. She came into the penthouse and leaned down to give Felix a kiss on his forehead.

Felix smiled up at her and said, "Just you and me tonight, honey pie! We've got the penthouse all to ourselves and no one is going to disturb us!"

"Sounds good to me," she said as she took his hand.

It truly was a romantic evening like Felix had promised. They had dinner, talked, enjoyed each other's company, he even got her to dance a little! It was the very moment that Felix knew he would never ever regret his decision of what he was going to ask her at the end of the night.

Once the evening was winding down and the two were just talking while sitting on the couch, Felix nervously decided it was time to pop the question. "You know, Tamora," he began. "I always talk about you to my friends." He smiled widely at her as his heart began to pound. "And they all think that we go so good together! They all think you're great! Heck, I've even had a few of them who have asked 'When's the wedding?' Isn't that funny?" Felix chuckled as if it were a joke but looked seriously for the response from Calhoun.

She laughed and said, "Well you can tell them that they're crazy!" Felix's happiness melted away like hot wax. "No offense to you, I love you, but I don't think I could ever get married. That's not how I want this to go. I like how our relationship is now. Nice and casual, you know?"

Felix just froze in place. He took deep breath and tried to hold back the tears. He nodded since he couldn't think of any words. "Right," Felix said, if only to appease his girlfriend. "We're fine! Just the way we are." Of course Felix actually mean that, but he was too shocked and crushed to argue otherwise. Then came a long period of silence as Felix sunk into his seat.

Calhoun noticed the awkward silence and figured it was time for her to go, thinking Felix had just run out of things to talk about. "You know what? I better go. It's getting pretty late. Thank you for the wonderful night, sweetie!" Felix forced a smile and showed her to the door.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Felix asked her, uncharacteristically somber.

"Of course, sweetums!" replied Calhoun, using Felix's favorite nickname. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on her cheek. Felix gave a little smile and they said their goodbyes.

The second that door was shut, the tears began to pour out. His soul was crushed and his heart was shattered. The one thing he was certain of in his life just rejected him without even knowing about it. Felix threw himself face down on the couch where him and Calhoun had been sitting. He cried and sobbed for thirty straight minutes until a knock came at the door. "Who is it?" Felix asked, still crying.

"It's Ralph!" Felix got up and opened the door. Ralph stood there with a big grin on his face. "So how'd it go? We plannin' a wedding or what?" he asked, optimistically. Felix wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffled a bit. "Felix…?" The look of joy on Ralph began to fade.

"There isn't going to be a wedding," Felix told Ralph. "I didn't even have to ask her for the answer to be no. I told her about some things some of my other friends have been saying and she laughed at it! She said she didn't want our relationship all culminating in marriage. I didn't even bother asking her right out."

"Oh jeez, Felix, I am so sorry!" Ralph tried desperately to comfort his friend. Just then, Mary, Roy, Gene, Deanna, and Q*Bert popped their heads in the door.

"Is there a groom-to-be in here?" Mary called out. The only response she received was a loud bellowing of sobs.

"What happened?" Deanna worryingly asked as the Nicelanders scurried in.

"She's never going to want me!" Felix cried. "Tamora doesn't want to get married, ever!" Felix buried his face in his hands.

"So what's going to happen now?" asked Roy.

"Yeah, are you breaking up?" Gene added. All attention was drawn to Felix upon the mention of that notion.

A million and one thoughts speeded through Felix's head all summed up in the simple response of, "I don't know." Felix was able to stop the crying just long enough to give them an answer. "I don't know if I should continue a relationship that will never amount to anything that isn't 'nice and casual' as she puts it. I don't know what to do. I was dead set on her saying yes."

"Felix," Ralph gently said. "If you want my opinion, and I know you didn't ask for it, but if this isn't something you two agree on…maybe you shouldn't, you know, be together."

Felix's eyes opened wider. "You think I _should _break up with her?" Ralph nodded, a little ashamed he said anything. Felix turned around and thought. Eventually he broke down crying again. Q*Bert hopped up to him and nudged him.

" !=#&%" Q*Bert reassured him. (Rough translation: "My opinion would be to give it time. Time heals all wounds, including heartache. Love is a perplexing part of life that no two people experience the same way. And as I have observed, you and Miss Calhoun experience love much differently."

"Thanks, Q*Bert," said Felix. "That helps. But that doesn't matter. Tamora doesn't love me…"

"!^ $%!?" Q*Bert said, a touch irritated. (Translation: "But she does love you! Don't you see that!? You are both madly in love with one another! Just because you don't have an official document saying so, doesn't make your love an less pure!"

"Felix, don't listen to him," Gene butted in. "I'm sure if you break up with Sgt. Calhoun now, you'll find someone else. There are plenty of characters in the arcade."

"…I think I need a night to think about," Felix replied.

Felix thought it over the entire night and all of the next day. Many, many thoughts went on in his brain all at once as to whether or not they should part ways. At the end of the day, he decided what was best for both of them…


	5. No Hard Feelings

CHAPTER 5

No Hard Feelings

Felix was pacing around the garden waiting anxiously for Calhoun. He had sent Vanellope out to tell her that she and Felix needed to talk. This wasn't something Felix wanted to do; it was something he felt that in the long run would be better for both of them. Felix was trying hard not to cry, as he had been randomly breaking out into tears all day. He kept plenty under control during game-play, but after a while it was practically hurt him to smile.

Sgt. Calhoun came into the garden. "What's up, Felix?" she asked, concerned. "What is it we need to talk about?" She sat down next to Felix on the short stonewall gating the garden. Felix looked up at her, his heart feeling heavy. Calhoun then saw a single tear escape his eye and fall down his cheek. "What's going on, Felix? Tell me."

"Tamora, I really think…I think we should…" Felix sighed and looked away. He couldn't bring himself to say it. He swallowed and turned back, but couldn't bear to make eye contact. "I just don't think we…I…think that we shouldn't…"

Calhoun saw the hurt expression, heard the stammering of words, and felt the tight grip he had on her hand. She knew what this was about. She sighed and looked away, knowing exactly what this talk was about. "You know, Felix," she began. "You know me, I have troops to keep in line, equipment to maintain, a position to keep. I…just don't have time for romantic entanglements right now. You know?"

Felix looked up at her, but didn't say a word. He wiped a tear from his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, no," said Felix. "I understand completely. It's probably better that you're not distracted."

"Right, right…" Calhoun sighed. Felix loosened the grip on her hand and pulled away. They sat in silence for quite some time. Both of them stared at the ground and remained motionless. Calhoun finally stood up and said, "Well…I guess I'll be going." Her tone was monotonous and melancholy. She leaned down and kissed Felix on cheek, just to show there were no hard feelings. "Goodbye." Felix watched as the only woman he had ever loved left his game for good.

Felix sat in the garden for another hour after that. Tears were pouring from his eyes, but all the while repeating to himself, "I did the right thing." He was only half believing it.

He finally decided to get up and leave the garden. He turned and looked out into the arcade lit only by the glow of the game cabinet screens. He let out a sigh thinking about his dear Tammy and how she must feel right now. "Felix…" he heard a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Ralph and Q*Bert. "Did you do it?"

Felix weakly nodded. "More or less," he said. "I couldn't bear to say the word. …I think she realized what was going on and…spared me the pain of having to say it myself."

"Well, you know what they say," said Ralph. "Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. Right?"

"Whoever came up with that is a darn liar!" Felix snapped. "Love was the most wonderful thing I ever felt! But this…this is the absolute worst. I felt just fine before Tamora, but when I met her I…" Felix trailed off, not knowing exactly where he was going.

"Are you saying you wish you never met her?" asked Ralph.

"No! I'm saying that I wish that I…I…I don't know!" Felix turned away from Ralph. "I just wished things could have turned out different. I wish there was someway we could both be happy."

Q*Bert hopped up. He looked genuinely concerned for his friend. He told him, "*&^! ?=" (Translation: "It may hurt now. But all things, the good and the bad, are only for now. Love, life, pain, discomfort, all temporary. As long as you feel you did the right thing, that's all the matters. Harbor no loathing or bitterness toward Miss Calhoun. She loved you, you loved her, but you both had very different idea of what you wanted and what you were looking for.")

"I don't think she even knew what she was looking for," Felix faintly said, with hint of anger in his voice.

"#$% !#" (Translation: "Life is a journey. You still have time to move on, make friends, and love again. There will always be some pain, but over time it will fade. Remember what I said, everything is temporary. Both you and Miss Calhoun will one day be able to get past this discomfort and perhaps ever learn to rekindle your friendship. Just because one thing if life is bad does not mean the rest of your life will be filled with same discomfort. Remember that.") Felix turned to Q*Bert and managed to smile, though it didn't last long.

"Felix, do you think you're going to be okay?" asked Ralph. "Like tomorrow when the arcade opens and gamers are playing, will you be okay."

"Oh, don't worry," said Felix. "I'll put on a smile for them. I'll do my best like I do everyday. The only difference is that it'll all be lie…"

* * *

**Had enough feels yet? Well, if you've seen the movie, I'm not sure why you're worried. Frankly, I just enjoy torturing all of you! Seriously, I hope you're all enjoying this story.**


	6. Drowning Sorrows

CHAPTER 6

Drowning Sorrows

It had been a week after Felix and Calhoun broke up. Felix never left his game anymore. He was very quiet and barely ate anything other than the pies he had to eat during game-play. Naturally, the Nicelanders, Ralph, and the Q*Bert characters were all worried sick about him. Felix assumed Sgt. Calhoun was relieved to be rid of him. He had no idea how wrong he was.

Sgt. Calhoun was devastated over their breakup, most of all because she didn't understand why it happened. Throughout her entire day, Felix was always the ray of sunshine that made her happy. Now that he was gone, the only way she found to cope anymore was going out to Tapper's and drowning her sorrows. It wasn't until the fourth day in a row she had been there that Tapper said anything to her.

She was in the bar one night and asked he, "Aren't you that Sgt. Calhoun lady from that, uh, Hero's Duty game?"

"Yeah," she said, glancing up from her drink.

"You've been in here a lot lately," Tapper commented.

"What's it to ya?!"

"Nothin'! Nothin'! It's just that the only time I've seen you here is with Fix-It Felix. Where's he been?"

Calhoun looked down back at her drink and told him, "We're not together anymore."

"What happened?" asked Tapper, surprised to hear this. He always saw them come in looking so happy just to be together.

"Honestly, I have no idea," said Calhoun. "But I knew as soon as I heard his message of simply 'we need to talk' I knew he wanted to break up."

"Wait, how were you so sure that's what he wanted to talk about?" asked Tapper.

Calhoun shrugged and replied, "Well, 'we need to talk' _is _kind of universal for 'I'm leaving you'."

"Did he seem sad about it?"

"Oh my God, he looked like he was about to start bawling! He was crushed by this!"

"Then why did he want to split up?" Tapper asked.

Calhoun sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I really don't know. He didn't even say it. I'm the one who had to say it! I could tell it was causing him this awful pain to even try. I couldn't let him torture himself like that, so I just said it for him. So, I didn't really get a reason."

"If you want my opinion, you should talk to him. Get a reason. I've known Felix forever and he only does what he does in the best interest of others."

Calhoun kept quiet and thought about it. Once she finished her drink she thanked Tapper and left. As she walked through Game Central Station, she thought more about Felix and if she should really go talk to him or not. It was then she saw Vanellope skipping through. "Hey! Von Schweetz!" Calhoun called out to her. Vanellope turned around scurried over.

"Hey, Sarge!" she greeted. "What's going on?"

"Were you just in the Fix-It Felix, Jr. game?" Calhoun asked.

"Yeah," Vanellope replied. "But Fix-It's being a real downer! All he ever does anymore is mope."

"And do you know why?" asked Calhoun, raising an eyebrow. She couldn't believe no one had told Vanellope about the break up yet.

"He wouldn't say!" said Vanellope. "He said he didn't want to talk about it." Calhoun nodded and looked at the entrance to Fix-It Felix, Jr., trying to decide whether to see what's going on or not.

"I think I'm going to go check that out," Calhoun said. She went into the game, but hoping Felix wouldn't be anywhere in sight when she went in. She didn't want to talk to Felix. She was looking for Ralph.

Sgt. Calhoun saw him walking back home with Q*Bert from the apartment building. "Hey, Wreck-It!" she called out. Ralph stopped and looked over.

"Sarge!" he said. He and Q*Bert ran up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Felix isn't doin' too great," said Calhoun.

"And how are you?" asked Ralph, concerned for both of them. Calhoun sighed and looked away.

"Holding up," she replied.

"! #$!^" said Q*Bert. (Translation: "Don't act like you're not hurt. I can see it in you're eyes. You're just as heartbroken as Felix is, but don't want to admit it.")

"Yeah, um, so how is Felix?" Calhoun asked Ralph.

"Oh, man, Sarge," Ralph began. "He manages during the day, but it looks like it's killing him to pretend to be happy. Between games, sometimes he'll just break out into tears. He barely eats anymore, he doesn't talk to any of the Nicelanders anymore, and I don't know how long he can go on like this!"

Calhoun tried to hold back tears of her own upon hearing this. She wasn't one to cry easily, but she just felt so sorry for Felix. "I don't understand…" she said.

"Don't understand? His heart has been smashed by this break up!" said Ralph. "He loved you, Tamora!"

"That's the part I don't understand!" she cried. "If he loved me so much, why didn't he want me in his life anymore."

" #$^&…" said Q*Bert. (Translation: "He did…forever. You have no idea how much he's cried over you. Your differentiated ideas of affection were challenged, and he foolishly assumed that meant you felt no love for him any longer. You must let him know that this is not true in the slightest. For him and for you.")

"Uh, sorry, I don't speak, Q*Bertese," said Calhoun.

"^#$%…" said Q*Bert. (Translation: "Figures…")

"I think I should go talk to him. I just need to find out why…" said Calhoun. As afraid as she was of what might happen, she knew she needed to talk to him one more time. Ralph didn't object as she made her way inside the building. He absolutely knew the reason why Felix broke up with her, but felt that it wasn't something Calhoun should know, at least from him.

"Felix?" Calhoun said, knocking on the door. "Felix, honey, we should talk to each other." There came no answer, but Calhoun did hear some shuffling, so she knew he was in there. "Felix I…I can't go on like this. Ever since we split up, I've been trying not to think about it, but I just can't. Please, Felix! Let me understand what this about. The least you could do is let my pain be justified. Please." The door creaked open. Felix, who looked like he had pulled himself together only enough to stop crying, was standing there looking up at her. "Let me understand," she said to him.


	7. Loving and Losing

CHAPTER 7

Loving and Losing

"Please, Felix, you have to tell me," said Calhoun. "Why don't you want me anymore?"

"I can't tell you," Felix stolidly said. They were on his couch, alone, together for the first time in over a week. "If I told you, it might make you feel guilty. But it isn't you're fault, it's, mine."

"Okay, I understand that now, just tell me what it is!" Calhoun pleaded. She had never felt so helpless in all her life. "Do you think I could possibly feel any worse? Just because I don't show my emotions all the time doesn't mean I don't have them! It doesn't mean that all the time I've spent with you was just a meaningless way to kill time! I was with you because I wanted to be. You made me happy. I made you happy. And now look at you, crying like mad over something _you_ wanted. I spared _you _the pain of having to say that you didn't want me anymore so _you_ wouldn't be tortured by having to say it yourself! Do you know what that did to me?! Don't you think I've been damaged enough? I did this all for you! And do you know why? Do you, Felix?!"

Felix was in shock over Calhoun's sudden outburst. He didn't say a word. He couldn't. He just looked away from her, hurt and confused.

Calhoun decided to answer anyway, "Because I love you!" Calhoun began to cry. "And I thought you loved me!" Calhoun fell back onto the sofa. She was breathing rapidly as tears of sadness and stress streaked down her face.

Felix looked at her and began crying again himself. "I'll tell you why," he said through his sobs. "I loved you with all my heart, Tammy! So much so that I…I wanted it to go on forever. I wanted to make that vow official and, well, you didn't seem to like the idea."

Calhoun suddenly flashbacked to the night Felix had invited her to the penthouse. She remembered what he said about some people asking him when she and him were going to get married. Then she remembered what her response was. She got it. She finally understood this whole mess. "Did you…want to get **married**?" she asked, cautiously. Felix nodded as tears poured from his eyes. "Oh, honey," she said as she went to comfort him. She held him in her arms, and Felix held her back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"

"It's not your fault!" Felix sobbed. "It's mine! I should've known marriage isn't what you wanted. Not after what you've been through."

Calhoun sighed, guiltily. "No…no, it is my fault," she said. "I shouldn't have laughed at the idea."

"Tammy, honey, it's okay!" Felix said.

"No, it's not!" she cried, letting go of Felix. "Because I…Felix, I have to tell you the truth." Felix looked at Calhoun with thoughtful and curious eyes, wondering what it was she was keeping from him. "You see I…wanted you to think I didn't want our relationship culminating in marriage. See, I only told you that because I thought _you_ were laughing at the idea of it. I just wanted to seem like I was agreeing with you."

"Wait, so you _don't _think the idea of tying the knot is silly?" A smiled began to form in the corner of Felix's mouth.

"Not at all!" said Calhoun. "In fact, I had been talking to a lot of the boys in my platoon and they were all trying to encourage me to, well, propose!" Felix laughed in disbelief. Calhoun laughed with him. "I was actually thinking of bringing it up that night we were together in the penthouse, but it sounded like you thought the idea of marriage was ridiculous. I'm sorry, sweetums. I didn't mean to make you think that."

"No, no! It's my fault too!" Felix said, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. "I just thought…well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Calhoun smiled and shook her head. They both sighed in relief, happy they got all that cleared up. Felix put his hand on Calhoun's hand and asked, "I feel so bad about all this, but I have to ask somethin'." There was a short pause. "Will you take me back, Tammy?" Felix warmly smiled at his love, who smiled back at him.

"Can we take it one day at a time?" Calhoun asked. Felix nodded and fell into Calhoun's arms. "You're the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me, Felix. I'm sorry if you ever feel uncomfortable with my, well, lack of emotion."

"Oh, Tammy, sweetie, I understand. I just have to remember that just because you don't show them doesn't mean you don't have them. I should be apologizing for being _too _emotional sometimes."

"It's alright," she replied. "I love you, Felix."

Felix looked up at her and smiled, replying, "I know!"

* * *

**Aaw! See! Nothing to worry about! Now, I have problem, maybe you all can help me. The next chapter will be the last chapter and...I'm not totally sure how to end this story. What do you want to see it end on?**


	8. A Wonderful Gift

**Contrary to what I said in the last time, this IS NOT the last chapter. I've been so busy lately with other projects, it's made me get some serious writer's block. But I decided I hadn't done a chapter in so long, I needed to give something to the people who really like this story. ...And this chapter is what came of it. So, yes, my reviewers, I know this chapter isn't as well-written (and I use that term loosely, since my writing skills are on par with children's novellas) as previous chapters, so you don't need to point it out. I will try to write one more really good chapter to make up for this. But heck, maybe you'll like it anyway!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

A Wonderful Gift

The next morning before the arcade opened, Felix hopped down the stairs, cheerful as anything. He opened the doors and went outside, he saw Ralph coming his way, followed by Q*Bert. Some of the Nicelanders, overjoyed to see Felix this energetic, followed him outside. "Good mornin' everyone!" Felix said with a huge smile. "How are you all today!" he asked.

"I'm good," said Ralph. "But how are you? Did Calhoun talk to you last night?"

"Oh, we did more than talk," said Felix. "We realized that the whole thing was just a miscommunication. She doesn't really think the idea of marriage is silly, she thought that's what I thought! After that, we made up and she stayed over all night. I guess she left earlier this morning though before I woke up."

"So…are you good with each other now?" asked Ralph. "Are you still friends."

"We're more than friends, Ralph," said Felix. "You see, she…took me back." A large collective "WHAT?" came from everyone.

"Felix! That's great!" Ralph said, ecstatic for his friend. "But what about the whole gettin' hitched thing? What's going on with that?"

"I don't really know," said Felix. "It didn't come up after that. I guess I was just so happy that she still loved me, I didn't even care!"

" #!&$%^!" said Q*Bert. (Translation: "See! I told you that your love was still true and pure. The formalities of marriage are special and celebrate this love, but they mean nothing if you're not going to stay true to your feelings. It's about being there for one another and always being loyal. You have demonstrated this loyalty beautifully. I truly do wish you and Miss Calhoun all the best! Also, I just found out you didn't invite me to your game's 30-year anniversary party even though I have been a close friend of yours for all thirty of those years. But we can talk about that later.")

In the days and weeks after getting back together, Felix and Sgt. Calhoun made sure they built up a bit more of an understanding to avoid any more miscommunications. They became more emotionally understanding of each other and were sure to never be afraid to tell each other how they feel. Felix knew that Calhoun wasn't always comfortable with displaying certain emotions, and he understood that. Though he found little subtleties in her expressions and tone of voice to tell how she actually felt. This helped out a lot.

They both realized that there were a lot of things they didn't really know about each other before this whole misunderstanding. But as they talked and worked things out with each other, they learned more and more about each other and connected better emotionally

A number of weeks later, Felix and Calhoun had just got ten done having dinner and were walking back to the Fix-It Felix, Jr. game. They were holding hands and were both smiling. "Hey, Felix," Tammy said. "I got a question."

"Yes, honey pie?" Felix said, looking at her with shimmering love-filled eyes.

"Can we have a talk when we get back to your game?" asked Calhoun.

Felix had a sudden jab of panic go through his heart. It faded quickly, since he was pretty sure it was nothing to worry about. "Well, sure, sweetie!" Felix replied, with a half-smile.

They got back into the game; Felix assumed they would go back up to his apartment. They got off the trolley and began to make their way to the apartment. Just then, Calhoun grabbed his hands, "Hold on…" she said. She led him into the garden behind the apartments. "Let's talk in here. That'd be better for me."

"What is it you want to talk about, dear?" asked Felix, twiddling his fingers. Sgt. Calhoun leaned down and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Felix…tell me what attracted you to me," Calhoun told Felix.

Felix chuckled a bit and looked away, "Well!" he began, and sounding a tad embarrassed, but yet was smiling wide as anything. "I mean, when I saw you, I just thought you were the most _gorgeous_ woman I ever did see! So, I really just found you, you know, pretty! But then I saw how heroic and determined you were and I started getting this funny feeling inside. It wasn't until later, when I saw how strong and smart you were, I fully realized what that was." Felix put his hand to his girlfriend's cheek and warmly smiled. "Can I ask you the same question?"

"I fell for you kind of how you did for me I suppose," Calhoun admitted. "When I first got a good look at you, I couldn't believe how…grotesquely cute you were! Seriously, Felix, why are you so cute?!" This little question made Felix start to blush a bit, this was a compliment she rarely gave him. "And then I saw how truly courageous and trustworthy you were. I really didn't want to believe myself that I was beginning to feel what I thought I was feeling. Then I saw that you weren't the hero of your game for nothing! I _still _didn't want to accept these feeling I hadn't felt in…so long. I just wanted to focus on the job, but once it was done and I could let my emotions go, that's when I finally accepted it. I wasn't entirely comfortable with really admitting it to others, but I could to myself. You have no idea how happy I was when you asked me out on that first date."

Felix let out a dreamy sigh and his smile got even bigger. Felix put his arms around her and gave her a loving hug. "You're more than I ever could have hoped for," Felix whispered in her ear. Felix pulled back and held her hands again.

"You make me happier than anything else in the world," Calhoun told him with a smile. They both sighed and looked into each other's eyes. There was a bit of a pause between them before Sgt. Calhoun simply asked, "So, when do you want to get married?"

Felix's eyes widen as he quickly pulled back a bit. Calhoun continued to smile at him, knowing his reaction was just a quick shock from the sudden question. Felix glanced all around in a bout of nervousness. Felix calmed himself and stepped forward towards her. "Well, to be perfectly honest…" Felix said. "…I was about to ask you the same question!" Calhoun couldn't help it, she laughed very hard upon hearing Felix's reply. Felix joined her laughter. They then held each other in their arms and embraced one another in an adoring kiss.

"I'm so happy I never let you go," Calhoun said after they had pulled away from on another

"I'm happy that I never let you let me go!" Felix said back. "So, when should we set the wedding? Because I don't know how long I can wait!"

"Does two months sound okay?" Calhoun asked.

"Oh, why do we have to wait so long?" Felix asked, jokingly. "But really, that sounds perfect, sweetie! Oh, this is more than I ever could have _dreamed_ of!"

"I have a lot to prepare for our wedding!" said Calhoun. Felix nodded excitedly. "I'm keeping you and everyone else safe this time! No cybugs…"

"I bet the Nicelanders are just gonna go crazy when they hear about this!"

"You think _they're_ going to go crazy? Man, you need to be there when I tell my platoon!"

"Oh, Tammy Jean Calhoun! I love you!" Felix proclaimed.

Calhoun smiled sweetly and replied, "I love you too, Fix-It Felix, Jr."


End file.
